Yume Yasha
by Seppen13
Summary: Yume likes Kiba, Kiba likes Yume: the beginning of their relationship.  Will hopefully get better at summaries beacuse the story is so much better. Dedicated to my friend BrokenAngel623 who got me to make an account. KibaXOc with some tid bits of ItachiXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Seppen: Hey first serious fanfic whoot!  
><strong>**Itachi: …  
><strong>**Seppen: Sorry I owed a friend you'll be in the next one promise!  
><strong>**Itachi: shrugs before sitting back to watch.  
><strong>**Seppen: um... okay? Hope you like it.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I own Seppen and my friend owns Yume, Neither one of us owns Naruto, but I wish I owned Itachi... o well enjoy.  
>_<strong>

Yume sat at the base of a tree in a small clearing. Her arms were crossed behind her head as she stared at the bright and shining stars above. The wind rustled the leaves as she released a deep sigh. Her dog, Midnight, a black lab, laid her head on Yume's lap as he stared up at her. She grinned as she scratched behind his left ear as one of his hind legs began to scratch the ground.

"No wonder Seppen sensei likes to come out here so much, this place is so peaceful." Yume said in a dreamy state.

"So what are you doing out here?" spoke a familiar voice from above.

Yume jumped as Seppen hopped down from one of the higher branches, landing with the grace of a gymnast.

"You are such a show off, Seppen." Yume said though she was slightly jealous of her teacher, but she swore to herself someday she would be even more graceful.

"You didn't answer my question, oshiego." Seppen said putting her hands on her hips, but she wasn't mad, just curious as usual.

"I, uh, I wanted to do some thinking and don't call me that! What are you doing here?" Yume said, attempting to change the subject and scolding herself for having hesitated.

"I came out here with Itachi." Seppen stated as Itachi poked his head from some branches above us.

Yume's face reddened as she realized she had intruded on their 'date'. Itachi hopped down with as much grace as Seppen before wrapping his arms around her waist in an affectionate manner. He kissed her on the cheek before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Yume was left alone with Seppen, beside Midnight of course.

"So what _were_ you thinking about?" Seppen said, her cold blue eyes seeming softer than usual.

Yume cursed herself as she realized she was trapped: either she told Seppen or Seppen used her puppy dog eyes to make Yume tell her. Sometimes she wondered how a teacher could have so much power over a student in terms of things like the puppy dog eyes.

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you? About Kiba, I'm sure." She said as if she had read Yume's mind.

Yume's face blushed a deep scarlet as Seppen grinned at me.

"At least I don't have to deal with those darn puppy dog eyes" Yume thought to herself.

"Why don't you just go talk to him? Trust me, guys aren't very good at showing their feelings unless you help them." Seppen explained as if talking to a boy you liked was as easy as breathing.

Yume rolled her eyes at Seppen, which Seppen caught and just chuckled to herself.

"I know its not easy to do at first, but it gets easier, believe me." Seppen said as she looked up at the stars.

"How do I know if he likes me, I don't want to make a fool of myself." Yume asked, trying to get Seppen to see my point.

"You think it was easy for me to find out how Itachi felt about me?" she asked, causing Yume to pause for a second, "Exactly, Itachi's emotions were impossible for me to read back then and I felt out of place anyway being that I wasn't born here. You have better odds with Kiba being how much stuff you have in common with him. You grew up as friends with him and you work on the same squad, plus whenever a guy and girl become friends they usually develop a stronger relationship whether they like it or not." Seppen explained.

"You make love sound so scientific."

"Well, if you look at something a certain way it becomes something else."

"What are you, a fortune cookie or an old sage?" Yume said playfully.

They both laughed as she sat down next to Yume against the tree.

"Besides, I've seen how Kiba acts around you. When two people like each other they have a hard time reading each others messages." She said as the wind rustled against the tree again.

Midnight flopped her head to the side as one of her ears landed over her eye. Seppen and Yume giggled as Midnight flopped her head to the other side, her other ear doing the same. A form flew in the sky and in a matter of seconds Akumu Taka, Seppen's bird, had landed on the ground next to Seppen. With a boof, the bird transformed into a copy of Seppen.

"So what happened while I was gone?" spoke Akumu, curious.

"Just a little girl talk, nothing you need to worry about Akumu." Seppen said as he understood and released the form, turning back into a bird before flying back home.

"Well, I better get back, I have a mission in the morning and you have a boy to talk to." Seppen laughed as she climbed up and stretched.

"Wait, I'm gonna have to talk to Kiba without any help from you?" Yume nearly shouted in shock.

"Oh come on, be a big girl, oshiego." Seppen said as she patted Yume on the head.

"Don't call me that and I'm not a dog!" Yume yelled in frustration.

"Sorry, my mistake." Seppen laughed as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yume released a deep sigh, along with tension that had been building up the moment Seppen had mention Kiba. She swore that she would talk to Kiba tomorrow and prove to Seppen she wasn't afraid. She tried to relax against the tall tree, but before she knew it she had fallen asleep against the rough trunk of the tree.

AN:

**Seppen: Well hoped you liked it I'll be posting more soon!  
>Itachi pokes Seppen<br>Seppen: What?  
>Itachi: I was in it.<br>Seppen: ya so...  
>Itachi glomps Seppen<br>Seppen blushes and passes out  
>Itachi: please tune in for the next chapter when Seppen recovers from her glomp. bye bye<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Seppen: I'm back and ready to share the next chapter!**

**Kiba pokes Seppen.**

**Seppen: What? Why must I be poked?**

**Kiba: Am I in this chapter?**

**Seppen: Wait and find out...**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen and my friend owns Yume, neither one of us owns Naruto.**

Yume tossed in her sleep and rolled off the tree and onto the ground. Her eyes flew wide as she looked around frantically. Midnight rose sleepily next to Yume and flopped her head to the side.

"Oh man, I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"Yume said as she climbed up quickly.

Midnight just looked at her master as Yume began to panic. Yume looked at the sky and realized it was around noon, which meant she was late for training with her squad.

She took one last look and then began running in a mad dash towards the training grounds. When she arrived she bent over and began panting as her squad mates stared blankly at her.

"You are late, Yume" Kurenai sensei said as Yume walked over to join her comrades.

"Sorry, Kurenai sensei." Yume apologized.

Kurenai ordered them to practice throwing kunis on the practice dummies, but had Yume run a few laps around the area for being late to training. Yume caught a smirk on the usually impassive Shino and swore 'she would wipe that look off his face when she was done'.

"Having fun running in circles?" came a familiar voice from behind.

Yume turned to find Kiba and Akamaru running close behind her.

"Actually, its more of a rectangle." Yume stated matter-o-factly, attempting to stifle a giggle.

Kiba laughed as he began to catch up, now running beside her. Midnight was right beside Akamaru and the two both seemed to be slowing down for some reason unknown to Yume. Suddenly, Yume blushed as she seemed to just now realize she was running with Kiba. Yume pulled ahead in embarrassment as Kiba took this as a sign of competition and started to run faster too. From behind Midnight mentally slapped herself for Yume not realizing this was a chance for her to talk to Kiba. Akamaru mentally slapped himself for Kiba not having realized Yume was embarrassed and not running out of competition. The two dogs seemingly on the same page, unlike their masters.

"Faster Yume, he is about to catch up!" Yume thought to herself as she zoomed by Shino and Hinata, nearly getting hit with a kuni in the process.

From above, Akumu circled over the disaster occurring below. He decided to try and help Yume again later, noting Seppen would wish for him to do so since it was a failure right now.

Finally, Yume stopped from exhaustion as Kiba stopped a few feet away, exhausted too, with Midnight and Akamaru still running behind them.

"I call a truce." Kiba yelled while laughing and panting.

Yume blushed and nodded her head, her back turned, not wanting him to see her face.

"Kids can be so oblivious sometimes." Akumu squawked as he flew away.

Yume collapsed to the ground, exhausted and stared up at the sky, noting a somewhat large bird flying away, but to exhausted to realize it was Akumu. Kiba suddenly appeared bent looking over her as Yume's face turned even more red.

"Wow you must really have worked yourself hard, your face is red!" Kiba said as Akamaru and Midnight approached the two.

The two dogs had a sweat drop moment as Yume scrambled off the ground.

"You two all right, looks like you guys were practicing for a marathon." Shino said as he and Hinata walked over.

A memory came to Yume's mind, distracting her from her embarrassment. Suddenly, she jumped onto Shino and hit him in the head, causing him to fall over.

"What the heck was that for?" Shino said as he rubbed his head.

"For thinking it was funny that I was late and had to do all that running." Yume said, really just glad to vent some extra feelings she had floating around in her head.

Just then Kurenai sensei walked over, having left to have a quick meeting with Asuma for whatever reason.

"Something happen here that I should no about?" Kurenai said as she looked at Shino questioningly.

"N-no Kurenai sensei." Hinata said as Shino rose off the ground.

"Okay, well training will be postponed until a few days from now, I have a mission and I think you four could use some relaxing." Kurenai sensei said as she seemingly eyed Yume who gave her best innocent look.

**An:**

**Seppen: Whoo second chapter is a go. Hoped you enjoyed it, sorry for those that thought something was about to happen for Yume, but I felt it was too early.**

**Kiba: At least I was in this one.**

**Seppen: Yes and very oblivious I might add.**

**Kiba attempts to hug Seppen**

**Seppen: No, I don't do hugs**

**Kiba: But Itachi...**

**Seppen: Exactly it was Itachi, go hug Yume.**

**Kiba runs off to find Yume.**

**Seppen: Please tune in for the next chapter and don't forget to read and review! I'll try to make the next one a bit longer too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seppen: Hello faithful readers and possible new readers.**

**Yume: *pokes Seppen***** Hello! I love Popcorn *smiles sweetly***

**Seppen: The popcorn thing is my thing, oshiego and people stop poking me!**

**Yume: *smiles and pokes Seppen***** you know you loooove it!**

**Seppen: Ya sure just like you love being poked in the side *****pokes Yume***

**Yume *jumps* eep *glares* fiiiiiine I'll stop**

**Seppen: The teacher always wins**

**Yume: Yeaahhh... ALWAYS *glares***

**Seppen: Anyway.. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen and she owns/is Yume and neither one of us owns Naruto.**

Yume gave a deep sigh of relief at the thought of having a few days to relax, only then realizing that Seppen would probably be working her like a dog those few days (pun unintended). Midnight nudged her master's hand trying to soothe the inner turmoil Yume was beginning to envision waiting for her.

"Yo, Yume, you okay? You wanna go get some ramen with me, Shino and Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna head home and rest for a little while." Yume said as she turned in the opposite direction.

"Isn't that what got you in trouble before?" Shino said as she was walking.

Yume paused in mid-step and turned with flaming eyes as she glared at Shino who seemed to shrink down to the size of an insect (again no pun intended). Yume grinned with satisfaction as she turned again and walked away, Midnight trotting behind with a sweat drop. Yume looked up and figured the time to be around five or six and figured Seppen would be back from her mission, depending on the type. So Yume decided instead of taking a nap, she headed towards where Seppen lived to find out if she was back.

"Well today certainly was eventful." Yume said as she walked down the usual path towards the building in which Seppen lived.

Midnight turned to her and gave her a 'no duh' look that made Yume laugh. They continued walking for about fifteen minutes before they entered the building and walked through the halls until they came to Seppen's room. Yume knocked once or twice before opening the door and barreling in, nearly tripping on Akumu who had been sitting on the ground.

"What's your hurry, oshiego?" Seppen said, laughing as Yume and Midnight climbed up off the ground.

"Oh, you are back!" Yume said acting surprised.

"Well little Miss Sarcasm, the job was a quick one, now how was training today?" Seppen said, knowing the day hadn't gone as planned based on Akumu's news.

"Oh I love what you have done with your room, the artwork is beautiful and the walls are so light." Yume attempted to change the subject.

Previously Seppen had barely anything in her room, having been training with Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade, her teachers and occasionally with her squad mates as well to often for her to have time. Now, however, her walls were painted a light sky blue with paintings hung that Seppen had made, many of which had Itachi and herself together.

"Oh you think so, I thought the drapes were a bit much." Seppen said, pretending to be distracted as she pointed to the dark blue drapes that were parted to either side of her window.

"Now, why don't you tell me about training." Seppen said, turning serious in an instant.

"Uh, well, training was okay, I was late so I had to do some running." Yume said while looking around the room.

"Ya and you missed your chance to talk alone with Kiba." Seppen said, rolling her eyes.

"How did you know? You weren't even there." Yume said as she recalled having seen a bird fly over the training area, "Oh, Akumu was there."

"Yes and he was there to help you out, but you allowed your embarrassment to take over, resulting in you running away." Seppen said with a deep sigh.

Seppen rolled onto her back and hung her head off the side of the bed as she stared at Yume. She smiled, but the smile looked more like a frown to Yume and kind of freaked her out.

"Looks like your break days will be spent working on your relationship." Seppen finally said after several minutes of laying there. "I didn't think I would be having this much trouble with you, Yume." Seppen said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why so shocked with the difficulty, Seppen? If I remember correctly, you had as much trouble as she is having." spoke Itachi as he appeared on the other side of Seppen's window.

Seppen fell off the edge of the bed, landing on her head before flipping onto her back. Yume laughed, noticing that this was the first time Seppen had ever done something in front of her that wasn't graceful. A blush rose over Seppen as she righted herself and sat on the ground, her back against the bed.

"Nice of you dropping in, Itachi and it wasn't _that_ hard for me." Seppen said defensively.

Itachi gave her a disbelieving look before sitting next to her on the ground.

"Ah, I wanna hear about it, you never told me how it happened." Yume whined.

"I'll tell you some other time, right now my concern is you." Seppen said as she tried to wipe away the day she had told Itachi how she felt about him.

Yume looked from Seppen to Itachi a couple of times before breaking into a fit of giggles. Itachi gave a rare grin as Seppen blushed again.

"I'm never gonna live it down if I tell her." Seppen thought to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can you ever forgive me, Seppen?" Itachi asked a small smile playing on his lips.

Itachi placed his hand on her chin and pulled her into a kiss as Yume looked away, acting disgusted.

"Get a room, love birds!" Yume yelled until the two separated.

"I'll see you later tonight, then." Itachi said as he rose and jumped out of the window, heading back to his home.

"He still kinda creeps me out, ya know with those crazy red eyes and all." Yume said as one of her hands made a circle motion to emphasize her statement.

"Get over it, oshiego, he's my boyfriend so deal with it. I don't make comments about Kiba." Seppen retorted.

"Well, that is because there isn't anything weird about Kiba." Yume said defensively.

Seppen laugh a little before she replied.

"There is something wrong with all of us, some are just easier to spot than others."

"I was wondering when the Philosophical Seppen would come out." Yume said with a grin.

Seppen laughed as she threw a pillow at Yume, causing her to fall onto the ground. Akumu, who had been sitting quietly, took this opportunity to fly out the window to find something to eat while the two girls continued to chat.

"So now we can focus on your boy problem." Seppen said as soon as the two stopped laughing.

"I'd rather not, I can wait a little longer." Yume said, acting casual.

"Its either Kiba or tough love training." Seppen said, holding her hands like a balance, one going up as the other went down.

"Uh, well training doesn't sound so bad, really." Yume said trying to convince herself more than Seppen.

"So tomorrow I'll help you talk to Kiba. I'll take care of getting the two of you alone, you just worry about what you are going to say so you don't sound like an idiot." Seppen explained, making the choice for Yume.

"Why not tonight, there is still some time left in the day." Yume asked.

"You defiantly are not ready and besides I have a date with Itachi, of course. You are about as oblivious as Kiba sometimes, I swear." Seppen laughed.

"Fine, tomorrow we start the 'mission'." Yume said as she woke Midnight from her nap.

"Good night Yume, try to get some sleep." Seppen said as the two left her room.

"_Try_? Why would I need to _try_ to get some sleep?" Yume thought as she headed home.

(Of course Yume wouldn't sleep well being she was too worried about talking to Kiba, young love is a pain in the butt sometimes.)

**AN:**

**Seppen: Well I must apologize I had planned for something to happen with Kiba and Yume, but I was afraid it was becoming too long so next chapter things will get moving, sincere apologies.**

**Yume: Ya... I'm sorry too... *pokes Seppen***

**Seppen: For the last time stop poking me!**

**Yume: Buut its fun *smiles***

**Seppen: I'll get Itachi!**

**Yume: *glares* You wouldn't dare.**

**Seppen: *evil grin* You know I would**

**Yume: *eyes widen* Don't you... dare**

**Seppen: Then you'll stop?**

**Yume: *mumbles***

**Seppen: Is that a yes? The readers would like to continue reading any day now.**

**Yume: Well the readers will have to wait soooo *sticks out tongue***

**Seppen: *pulls out Itachi***

**Yume: *hides* fine! Fine fine fine!I'll stop! Just make the creeper go awaaaaay *whines***

**Seppen: He's not a creeper hes my boyfriend.**

**Yume: Yeah... Well hate to break it to you but... you're dating a creeper.**

**Seppen:okay bye bye Yume *has Itachi take Yume away***

**Yume: Noooooooooo *voice fades***

**Seppen: Well readers sorry about that, but please tune in for the next chapter of Yume's love life!**

**Yume: *runs back* DON'T LET HER KILL MEEEE! The only way to do this is liking or whatever my story! Don't let me diiiiieeeeee.**

**Seppen: YUME SHUT UP!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seppen: Hi faithful readers! Yume is banded for the time being so I have Itachi!**

**Itachi: I am not a creeper...**

**Seppen: No you're not.**

**Seppen hugs Itachi.**

**Seppen: Please continue reading as I soothe the weasel.**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen, my friend owns Yume and special guest: Itami owned by another friend of mine! and none of us owns Naruto.**

When the two girls had met up with one another, Yume had been very nervous, but thanks to Seppen's coaxing she was able to get over herself. Based on knowledge Seppen had picked up, Kiba would be training alone today with Akamaru at the training grounds. If anyone showed up, Seppen would take care of them while Yume spoke with Kiba. Midnight trudged behind with Akumu perched on her shoulder as they approached the training area.

"Okay, just stay calm and start casual conversation and slowly lean towards the topic, don't blurt it out." Seppen advised, an expert when it came to relationships due to her own experience.

Yume nodded her head, attempting to absorb everything, knowing she would need it later. When they approached the entrance Akumu and Seppen staid planted as Yume and Midnight continued on inside. Midnight nestled against her master's hand as they walked farther from Seppen and closer to Kiba. After a while a form came into view as it swiftly dashed from one target to another as kunis were released, most of which met their mark while other missed completely.

"Hey, Kiba, what are you up to?" Yume asked, feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question.

"Just training with Akamaru, I'm surprised to see you here, though, since yesterday." Kiba said as he leaned against a target, panting.

A soft wind blew against the two as they stared at one another. The wind brought an awkward atmosphere along with it and the two stood in silence for a while. Akamaru looked at Midnight and the two decided sudden;y, to pushed their master's closer to one another.

"Akamaru what are you doing?" Kiba practically yelled as he began to blush.

"Midnight, stop that, bad dog." Yume cried as she started to blush as well.

Akamaru and Midnight, however, had underestimated the distance and their strength and ended up pushing their masters into one another causing an unfortunate crash which resulted in a kiss between the two. Kiba recovered first and as if by instinct he kissed Yume, who recovered soon after and kissed him back. When they broke apart, the two stood awkwardly as a dark blush covered the two's faces. Not more than seven yards away, Seppen crouched on an upper branch of a tree watching the two.

"Well, they can handle the rest." Seppen smiled mischievously as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, having been the one to cause the dogs to push to hard using strings of chakra.

"Um, I-I like you Kiba." Yume finally blurted out as she stared down at her feet.

"I-I like you too." Kiba said as he scratched the back of his head.

Yume grinned a bit before a dizzy sensation swept over her due to her lack of sleep and the shock from their kiss. Kiba stood, looking over her and lifted her carefully up as he carried her to the hospital, not sure as to why she fainted.

"What happened to her?" asked a nurse as he climbed in the window before place Yume on one of the beds.

"She, um, well she fainted." Kiba said while scratching the back of his head.

The nurse looked questioningly at him and then looked over Yume, noting that there weren't any bruise.

"She just needs some rest, doesn't look like she slept well last night." spoke the nurse as she placed a cup of water on the nightstand by Yume.

Kiba nodded as she walked out of the room. Akamaru and Midnight sat quietly by Kiba while they waited for her to wake up. About four hours later, as Seppen was walking into the room, Yume woke up with a start, eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh, what just happened." Yume practically shouted.

"Calm down, Yume, you just fainted, that's all." Seppen laughed as Yume's face turned red.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiba, who Yume had somehow overlooked.

"Ya, I'm fine, it was nothing." She said quickly.

"Well I need to head home, I was supposed to be back about an hour ago." Kiba said as he and Akamaru hopped out the window.

They paused for a second as Kiba looked back in the room at Yume.

"How about we hang out tomorrow?" Kiba asked shyly.

"Ya, that would be good." Yume said, feeling stupid.

Kiba grinned as he left with Akamaru in tow. Seppen sat in a chair next to Yume as Midnight hopped up on the bed at Yume's feet.

"Well that was embarrassing, wasn't it?" Seppen smiled.

"You were watching me again? Well, I'm sure your experience was worse than mine." Yume said grinning.

"Actually, mine went a whole lot better than yours, though, it is merely an opinion. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway." Seppen said, motion her hand as if telling the idea to go away.

"Oh, now you can tell me how it happened for you!" Yume said, a sudden sparkle in her eyes.

"How about another time, oshiego?" Seppen said as she blushed lightly.

Yume grinned mischievously at her sensei as Midnight flopped her head to the side. Yume and Seppen laughed as one of Midnight's ears covered her eye.

"So it looks like you have a date tomorrow." Seppen said, changing the subject.

"Oh man, what am I gonna wear! What should I do?" Yume suddenly whined.

Seppen and Midnight both had a sweat drop moment as Yume continued to freak out.

"Calm down, oshiego, Itami might hear you..." Seppen warned as Yume's voice became louder.

A form suddenly zoomed into the room through the window before hitting Yume in the head.

"Quit your whining Yume, I'm surprised Kiba likes you." Itami sighed as she stood beside Yume, ready to hit her again.

"You are going to give her brain damage if you keep hitting her like that." Seppen said as she had a sweat drop.

Hiai, her ferret, came running into the window, Akumu flying in with what seemed like irritation. Hiai dove under the bed as Akumu, literally, dove through the bed and rose back out with Hiai in his talons. He dove around, making Hiai dizzy, until dropping the poor ferret onto Itami. Hiai's head bobbed to the sides as the ferret tried to stop the room from spinning.

"What did Hiai do to you?" Seppen asked Akumu.

Akumu transformed into a copy of Seppen and crossed his arms, showing great irritation towards the ferret.

"Hiai wouldn't stop trying to bite my leg again." Akumu said.

"It's not like Hiai biting you actually hurt you, every bite goes right through you." Itami said defensively.

An idea came to Itami as she hopped over the bed and stood next to the real Seppen. Sudden;y, she began to poke Seppen's arm, going right through which caused her finger to grow cold as if passing through snow. Seppen back handed Itami, causing her to fall over, dropping Hiai with her.

"Ow, Seppen, why did you have to hit me so hard." Itami whined.

"I don't like being poked!" Seppen growled.

Itami grinned mischievously as she rose off the ground, wiping her clothes off.

"Okay, back to business, its time to help little Yume with her little issue." Itami said in a voice that always warned of trouble.

"N-no thanks Itami, I can handle this on my own." Yume pleaded.

"Oh no, I insist, allow your senpai to help you." Itami grinned.

**AN:**

**Seppen: Itami is going to kill my oshiego...**

**Itachi: Look on the bright side.**

**Seppen: What bright side?**

**Itachi: …**

**Seppen: I thought so, I'll go get the mop and bandages.**

**Itachi: Please tune in for the next chapter as Itami _attempts_ to help Yume.**

**Seppen: Don't forget to read and review, I'd like to know what you think of it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seppen: Welcome back readers, I would have Itami as a special guest, but she's a little busy...**

**Shino : If by busy you mean sidetracked with attempting to kill your student, then yes she is very busy.**

**Seppen: *narrows eyes at Shino***** Watch it bug boy, besides Yume will be fine.**

**Shino: Sure...**

**Seppen: I don't know why I'm even talking to you right now... ****Anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen, Yume owns Yume and Itami owns Itami, none of us own Naruto.**

Yume sat frozen on the hospital bed as Itami circled her like a vulture. As Itami circled she made faces showing great displeasure and finally stopped after circling Yume about five times.

"Oh boy, you're a mess, lucky for you that I'm here!" Itami said before clapping her hands together.

From out of nowhere, Itami pulled out a bag of make-up. Itami dug deep into the bag and began pulling out several items, most of which Yume and Seppen had never knew existed. She began working furiously on Yume's hair before applying several lairs of make-up. As she worked a cloud of make-up completely covered Yume, leaving Seppen to wait impatiently for Itami to finish in order to see the damage. As the cloud finally cleared, Seppen's jaw dropped as she peered at Yume who now looked like a mini twin of Itami.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?" Itami said admiringly.

"Itami, she looks like you!" Seppen said with a few twitches.

"What's your point, of course she looks like me, you can't get much better than me!" Itami grinned.

Seppen rose from her seat and back handed Itami again, resulting in her falling to the ground, yet again.

"Ow, that time you actually hurt me." Itami whined, rubbing her head.

Seppen gave a deep sigh as she approached the frozen Yume. Quickly, Seppen wiped the make-up off and fixed Yume's hair to her original state.

"If Kiba didn't like how she looked before they wouldn't be going on a date." Seppen said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ya, but..." Itami was interrupted as Seppen raised her hand, ready to smack her again.

"Fine, I won't change her looks, even if it would have helped her. At least let me help her with her posture and what she is going to say." Itami said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Fine, but be a good girl about it and don't kill her." Seppen said as she released a deep sigh.

Itami nodded as she pushed Seppen and Akumu out of the room. Itami banged the door shut as Seppen looked back for an instant at her young student.

"Okay, now we get back to business." Itami grinned evilly.

Yume shrunk into a corner as Itami pulled her out and sat her on the wooden stool by the hospital bed. Yume sat still as Itami stared at her intently, before suddenly smacking her head.

"Don't slouch, you don't want to seem lazy, do you?" Itami asked, arching an eyebrow.

Yume merely shook her head as she straightened herself.

"This is going to be a long day." Yume thought to herself as Itami began barking orders. Yume followed Itami's orders as best as she could, but sometimes Yume could have sworn Itami hit her just because she could. Hours later, Yume left the room, incredibly sore as she walked home with Midnight in tow.

"I'm gonna be sore for weeks! That felt like an eternity in there." Yume whined as she walked slowly home.

Midnight looked up her master, filled with pity, but glad that she wasn't hit also. Midnight nestled Yume's hand as they approached their home. Yume opened the door without knocking and walked past her mother, who was washing some dishes.

"How was... Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Yume's mother asked, almost dropping the dish she had been cleaning.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just some tough training." Yume mumbled.

"Some tough love training more like it." Yume thought imagining Itami slapping her had she heard that comment.

"I'm taking a nap, wake me when dinner is ready?" Yume said as she walked past the kitchen.

"Of course, sleep as much as you need til you feel better." Her mother hollered at her.

Yume walked only a few more steps before collapsing onto her bed and falling asleep. Midnight hopped up on the end of the bed and curled up next to Yume's feet. Yume's mother allowed her to sleep for about four hours before bringing her food and then leaving the room, allowing Yume to eat in peace with Midnight.

"I sure wish she was like this all the time." Yume mumbled in between mouth fulls of food.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" came a voice from Yume's window.

Yume instinctively covered her head as Seppen climbed in through the window.

"Oh, looks like Itami was using force to get her point across again." Seppen said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh Seppen its you, ya she kept hitting me on the head again." Yume said, staring at her food, having lost her appetite.

"She really likes to hit you, I suppose." Seppen grinned.

"You think this is funny? Why does she have to hit me all the time?" Yume whined.

"Probably because she can't slap me when I slap her, so to get back at me she slaps you." Seppen said as she walked over to Yume.

"I'm gonna be out of brain cell before I graduate." Yume smirked.

Seppen gave a small smile as she began weaving signs before healing Yume's wounds. Yume sighed as the pain began to evaporate and her head finally stopped throbbing.

"Good thing your a medical ninja, Seppen." Yume grinned, relieved that she no longer felt pain.

"Well you still need some rest and you need to finish eating your dinner. You'll need the strength in case Itami shows up before your date." Seppen said as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Yume nodded as she reached for her chopsticks, suddenly feeling hungry again. Before Seppen had jumped out the window to leave, Yume stopped her.

"So Seppen, when are you going to tell me about you and Itachi?" Yume grinned, "It might make up for the torture of spending the day with Itami."

"Not tonight, oshiego, I'll tell you another time." Seppen smiled as she jumped out the window and headed back to her place.

**AN:**

***swat***

**Shino: Hey that was one of my bugs!**

**Seppen: Ya I know, I told you not to let them anywhere near me.**

**Shino: *glares at Seppen***

**Seppen: Well good news is Yume isn't dead.**

**Shino: Bad news is she may have suffered a concussion from Itami's hits.**

**Seppen: Thank you very much Mr. The Glass is Half Empty could it kill you to look on the bright side?**

**Shino: Probably.**

**Seppen: *narrows eyes at Shino***** Well tune in next time to see how things progress with Yume as I try to stop Itami from killing her.**

**Shino: Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Seppen: That's my line!**

**Shino: So?**

**Seppen: Oh look, another bug! *chases after Shino***


	6. Chapter 6

**Seppen: Sorry for the long wait, but I had other important issues to take care of.**

**Kiba: What this wasn't important?**

**Seppen: It is, but somethings are more than others. So I will apologies again, readers.**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen, Yume owns Yume and Itami owns Itami, none of us own Naruto. **

Yume woke late the next day by the constant licking by Midnight. Her eyes flew wide when she saw the clock and quickly zoomed out of her room and into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and changed into some fresh clothes as her mother knocked on the door.

"Seppen told me to tell you to head over to the fields to meet up with Kiba." She hollered before walking away.

Yume decided against the door and jumped out her window as Midnight followed, close behind. She ran as fast as she could towards the fields, nearly tripping several times in her haste.

"Hast makes waste." She could hear Seppen chiding as she kept running.

Yume laughed to herself as she tried to run faster. She was almost there, when her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Yume was panting heavily as a hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped nearly three feet in the air and turned to find Seppen standing next to her.

"You don't want Kiba seeing you all sweaty and tired, do you?" Seppen asked, as she weaved hand signs and began relieving the fatigue Yume had been feeling.

"Well, I would prefer him to see me, than not." Yume panted.

Seppen rolled her eyes, silently agreeing, but otherwise acting impassive. Seppen threw Yume into the air and onto her back and began running towards the fields as Yume caught her breath.

"Never say I don't do anything for you." Seppen said, as if doing all this was effortless.

Yume looked away, but kept quite until they reached the woods. Seppen slid her off and leaned against a tree, staring at Yume.

"I won't be eavesdropping on you this time, if you mess up you are on your own." Seppen said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Yume hesitated, but nodded her head in response.

"I have to make sure a certain blonde ninja doesn't sneak in and disturb your little date." Seppen hinted.

"You think Itami would be that determined?" Yume asked, thinking about it.

"Please, I know the girl better than most, she'll be trying every possible way." Seppen laughed.

Before Yume could reply, Seppen pushed her into the trees to the point that she reached the other end in only a few minutes. Yume walked slowly due to her nervousness, but when she saw Kiba, things seemed to calm down inside of her. Neither of them looked any different, wearing nothing special to show that either one was on a date, but things felt less tense this way. Midnight ran past Yume and after Akamaru, who was sitting by a tree, while Yume walked over to Kiba. A blush spread over their cheeks as they approached one another, but things were silent. The sky was clear and a light wind blew, perfect weather. Kiba led Yume to the tree dead center of the clearing where a blanket lay.

"You look beautiful." Kiba said as if in a dream-like state.

"You too." Yume replied, " I uh mean you look handsome."

Yume blushed as the two sat down on the blanket. As if on cue, the stars in the sky started to appear and twinkle down on the two. Yume unknowingly leaned against Kiba's chest and stared at the stars above. Kiba relaxed, not wanting to show any tension and supported her as he too looked up at the stars. Midnight and Akamaru curled up on the blanket together and the four of them stayed like that for some time. A sweet little date for the love birds. Near the end, though, Kiba leaned down and kissed Yume, who returned the favor without hesitation. The two separated slowly and reluctantly, though they both knew there next little date would be soon. They said there good byes, though Yume stood by the tree a few moments longer, long enough for Itami and Seppen to show up.

"I still say..." Itami was interrupted by Seppen backhanding her.

"For a girl her age that was enough and went well, now please leave her alone when it comes to relationships." Seppen said as she narrowed her eyes as Itami.

"Fine." Itami grumbled as she rubbed her head.

Yume giggled to herself, careful so Itami wouldn't hear.

"Now, don't even think of asking because I won't tell you now." Seppen randomly interjected.

Yume narrowed her eyes, but kept quite, not wanting to push her luck.

"Well I think that ended well." Seppen said as she headed back home with Itami and Yume right behind her.

"Were you watching me?" Yume asked.

"I said I wouldn't and I didn't." Seppen said as she kept walking without hesitation.

"Ya, but what about Akumu?" Itami said.

"Seppen!" Yume said as she ran after her master.

Seppen ran laughing as Yume chased her all the way back to Yume's house. Itami followed, laughing just as hard.

**AN:**

**Seppen: Ah a nice little ending. I now hand the reigns of Yume's life to Yume. My job is done.**

**Kiba: You aren't writing anymore?**

**Kiba makes puppy dog eyes.**

**Seppen: That won't work and as far as I know this will be the last chapter I write. Now I just have to get my friend to continue with Yume while I focus on myself (Seppen).**

**Kiba: So you gonna write that love story on yourself?**

**Seppen: Only if the readers want me to, otherwise I might focus on some other stuff. We will just have to wait and see.**

**Don't forget to please read and review!**


End file.
